The Perfect Man
by darkdemon125
Summary: This is my random one-shot for Kuwabara. The only reason it's rated M is because A the language and B the near-rape scene near the end.


**And from the bowels of hell rose a monster so terrifying, sailors were said to have gone made at the sight of it.**

*Picture of Kuwabara and his kitten* Man, scary cat...

* * *

Nick: I decided we don't give Kuwabara enough credit. I mean, it's not fair that he gets compared to Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke. It's not their fault they're all devishly handsome and wicked strong while Kuwabara is just well....not. So in honor of Kuwabara, I decided to write a little one shot. It's called The Dog.

* * *

Kuwabara awoke with a start when his head slammed on the desk during History. Everyone in the room turned to him in irritation as he scratched the back of his head in embarassment, a habit he had picked up from Yusuke. However, their irritation with him was shortlived when the door to the room opened to reveal the principal and a new student. Her hair was a deep chestnut brown and fell in bouncy curls around her shoulders. When he saw her, his face lit up in a blush and his heart raced in his chest.

"Class this is Yuki Nagawa. She is new here, so be nice to her, please." Takanaka implored the students with his voice as his charge smiled at her new classmates.

"Hello!" She beamed, happily. Her eyes swept the room and noted everyone's faces, hoping to make as many friends as possible. She locked eyes with one of the boys in the back. He wasn't as handsome as some of the others in the class, she noted. He had beady black eyes and orange curled hair that stuck out in a weird fashion. He was one of those macho men. Yet something about him was comforting and this comfort drew her to him. They held their stare for a moment longer before he pulled away, a blush prominent on his face.

Kuwabara saw that the new girl was in all of his classes and was just as cheerful at the end of the day as she was at the beginning. It was as if she lived in a perpetual happy circle, never ending. She was quite pretty. With her curls and bright emerald eyes, she possessed a slim figure and was about the same height as Yusuke. She was very athletic and flexible. She was also extremely smart and witty.

"Umm excuse me...Kazuma right?" She tilted her head to the side, letting her curls fall over her shoulder. He nodded and she smiled.

"I'm Yuki! I noticed we have all of our classes together." She stated cheerfully as Kuwabara blushed again.

"Oh, uh, yeah, we do!" He agreed as he saw his friends coming up behind her with Yusuke following them.

"Ok, well I'll see you around, ok Kazuma?" He nodded as she turned to walk away, smiling as she pushed through his friends.

"Who was that, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked suspiciously as the large man's blush deepened. Yusuke grinned mischieviously.

"You wouldn't happen to have a crush on the new girl now would you Kuwabara?" He questioned slyly as his friends turned to him in exasperation. Kuwabara went to punch him but missed.

"Come on, Urameshi! I'm going to kick your ass!" He growled.

* * *

Yuki waited until she heard silence coming from her home before unlocking the door and walking in.

"Where have you been?!" Her father's shout echoed throughout the hall and Yuki winced.

"I went to school, father." She muttered lowly, all her cheerfulness gone.

"What the hell do you need school for?!" He yelled before bringing his hand down upon her form. She yelped as pain shot through her body, originating from her head. She could feel the blood flow down from the wound that now lay upon her head, easily hidden.

"Go to your room, no dinner!" He punished her and she nodded, avoiding another conflict. As long as she nodded and agreed, she would survive with very little wounds. The wounds she did receive, she hid with makeup.

Four months passed:

"Kazuma, I really don't think we should meet at my house." Her voice was worry-filled. Kuwabara scratched his nose and grinned at her.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Well, it's just that, um...my dad's sick!" She lied quickly and Kuwabara's grin widened.

"Well I just happen to know the cure for all the sicknesses in the world!" He exclaimed as Yuki felt her desire to laugh being squashed by the sound of her father approaching the door.

"Kazuma, please." She implored but Kuwabara simply stood there as the door was swung open by Yuki's father, his face contorted in rage.

"Yuki, you little whore! What's this ugly ass boy doing here with you outside of _**MY**_ house?" His voice was loud as Yuki cowered behind Kuwabara's form, her body trembling in fear of what was to come. Kuwabara had tensed in front of her as her father reached around him, grabbing her by the arm and violently pulling her to his side.

"You're just like that tramp mother of yours! Sneaking around behind my back, thinking i'll never find you!"

"No, father! He's a friend from school!" She pulled at his grip only to have it tighten, causing the pain to increase.

"Hey, let her go!" Kuwabara yelled until Yuki's father punched him, sending him backwards.

"Stay away from here, you delinquent! I don't ever want to see you near my daughter again!" Kuwabara stood just as Yuki was dragged into the house and his eyes widened when he saw her father hit her hard across the face before slamming the door.

Next Day:

"Yuki?" Kuwabara looked around his class, trying to find the young girl. She had not been at school all day and he became worried. So worried he tried to pull Yusuke into helping him.

"Hey, Urameshi!" Yusuke looked from from his nap with a frown.

"What do you want, moron?" He asked, irritated he had been awaken.

"Have you seen Yuki?"

"Nagawa?" Kuwabara nodded and Yusuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Nope. Why?" He wondered as Kuwabara features became etched with worry.

"I think she may be in trouble." He spoke seriously and Yusuke stood up, interested. His friend was usually right about someone being in trouble.

"Trouble how?" Yusuke questioned and Kuwabara frowned.

"Her dad, he's a real ass to her. He hit her yesterday just cause I walked her home! He's was sure mad about it! I think he may be keeping her at home, against her will." Kuwabara told him and Yusuke clenched his fists together. He hated fathers like that. They were worse than drunk mothers.

"Let's go."

* * *

Yuki held back the tears of pain as the leather cut into the skin of her back. She fell to her knees as the pain soon crippled her and her father still continued. On and on, the beating went. She couldn't even think straight as the blood flowed down her back, staining the carpet beneath her.

"You dirty tramp! I never want you to leave this house, ever again!" Her father continued to yell as Yuki bowed her head to her chest to keep from screaming out. Suddenly the whipping stopped and Yuki screamed out as she was yanked to her feet by her hair.

"Get up! I want you to look at me when I make it so no man will ever want you!" Her father's breath was putrid, the scent of alcohol too strong for Yuki's nose. His fingers tightened around the remnants of her shirt and pulled at the fabric, causing it to tear and fall to the floor. It revealed her flawless abdomen and chest as he stared hungrily at her. Tears bubbled in her eyes as he ripped away her bra and threw her on the couch. He pounced on her, pinning her to the sofa, her screams echoing in the otherwise empty house. No one could save her.

"Yuki!" "Nagawa open up!" Their shouts caused her father to hit her and curse as he made his way to the front door. Yuki's eyes widened as the door opened to reveal Yusuke and Kuwabara's forms.

"Kazuma! Yusuke!" She cried out as they stared at her bruised, beaten, and almost naked body in shock.

"Yuki!" Kuwabara shouted as he pushed past her father, making his way to her weak figure. The sight of her body mangled the way it was caused rage to course through his veins. He heard Yusuke punch her father into a wall, yelling at him for his abuse but all Kuwabara saw was her. When he reached her, she collasped against his chest, sobbing openly. He lifted his hand and saw her blood covered it, coming from the huge gashes that streaked across her pale skin. He could feel her trembling and he felt his rage grow. No one should harm this angelic being that was clinging to him. He removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders, covering her body from his view and yelled for his friend.

"Urameshi! Get over here!" Yusuke obeyed almost immediately. He appeared at Yuki's side with a frown before lifting her up into his arms. He watched as Kuwabara made his way over to her father.

"You think that just cause Yuki's a girl that she's weaker than you! It ain't right to hit girls! It ain't right to abuse 'em like you do Yuki! And it sure as hell ain't right for you to want to rape your own damn daughter!" Kuwabara yelled before punching Yuki's father until he was unconscious. He didn't want to stop there but Yusuke's hand on his shoulder halted his assault and reminded him of Yuki.

"Yuki..." He whispered as he turned to face her. She was asleep in Yusuke's chest, pain still visible on her tear ravaged face.

* * *

"Man, hard to believe you actually thought she'd just back off like that." Yusuke joked as Yuki sat between him and Kuwabara on the roof of the school, their lunches in front of them. Yuki grinned cheekily as Kuwabara pouted.

"No fair, Urameshi! Yuki is a sweet girl! I never would've thought she had it in her!" Kuwabara complained as Yuki giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kazuma! It's just that, I really don't like him!" She explained as Yusuke rolled his eyes and Kuwabara's face lit up.

"Who do you like?" He asked as Yuki smiled softly at him.

"Why you, of course!" His mouth hung open as she tilted her head to the side with her eyes closed as Yusuke sniggered from beside her.

"Me?!" She nodded and he beamed.

"No way! In your face Urameshi!"

"I never liked the twerp, remember?!" Yusuke argued as he laughed at the prominent blush on his friend's face.

"Will be my girlfriend, then?" Kuwabara asked as he took Yuki's hand in his own. She simply smiled and nodded her head. The scars on her back had healed in the past six months, so had some of the other scars, thanks mostly to Kuwabara's faithfulness, loyalty, and caring. Her father was in prison, awaiting his sentence and Yuki was now living with Yusuke and his mother. She thanked the gods everyday for her warrior with beady black eyes, and orange elvis hairdo. Even if he wasn't the perfect man for anyone else, he was certainly the most perfect man for her.

THE END!!!

* * *

Yay! That was the end of my Kuwabara one-shot!


End file.
